Hilo:Link Campeón/@comment-1255006-20160212200115/@comment-24930926-20160213002316
Sin problema. Te las adjunto aquí mismo (puedes editar este mismo mensaje para ver el código fuente y copia pegarlo). Las tengo guardadas tal y como aparecieron en la portada en su día, es decir, que tendréis que arreglar un poco el tema de los enlaces repetidos, más aún si queréis hacer lo de las curiosidades aleatorias. Si tenéis pensado esto último, y supongo que sí, os recomiendo que mezcléis mis 60 curiosidades con otras muchas más curiosidades más conocidas: el Arwing en Ocarina of Time o que las liras de Sheik y Zelda podrían ser el mismo intrumento, ya sabes. Marzo de 2015 *En un principio, el reciente videojuego Captain Toad: Treasure Tracker fue ideado para ser un spin-off de la saga The Legend of Zelda. *En la Era del Declive, coinciden dos encarnaciones de la Princesa Zelda, la perteneciente a The Legend of Zelda (NES) y la de Zelda II: The Adventure of Link. *En The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks se pretendía incluir una anciana Trenebundo de las Sombras, pero finalmente fue descartada. Se hubiese llamado Syda y tocaría el gamelán. *En el remake The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time 3D hay repartidos tres artworks de The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword por todo Hyrule. Se encuentran en la Fortaleza Gerudo, en el Rancho Lon Lon y en la Tienda Bombuchu. *El juego The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask fue desarrollado en poco menos de un año, mientras que su remake para Nintendo 3DS ha tardado aproximadamente tres años en terminarse. *En japonés, The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds es llamado Zeruda no Densetsu: Kamigami no Toraifōsu Tsū, que se podría traducir como The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past 2. *Según el Hyrule Historia, la Ocarina del Tiempo podría estar fabricada a partir de un Cronolito, de ahí su tono azulado y su capacidad de manipular el tiempo. *Yosuke Hayashi afirmó en una entrevista realizada el 8 de enero de 2015 que Tingle no aparecería como personaje jugable en Hyrule Warriors. Sin embargo, el 14 de enero de 2015, fue confirmado oficialmente como tal. *Mamu, la rana antropomórfica de The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening, tiene el mismo diseño que Wart, el antagonista de Super Mario Bros. 2. *En The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess, Rosita tiene una foto en su establecimiento del Dueño del Muelle de Pesca de The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time, al que reconoce como un pescador legendario. Abril de 2015 *En los diferentes juegos de The Legend of Zelda hay múltiples cameos de la saga Super Mario. Algunos de ellos son los Goomba y los Chain Chomp de Link's Awakening, el broche de Bowser de Malon y Talon en Ocarina of Time o el dibujo del Bill Bala en la ropa de Tobías en Twilight Princess, entre otros. *Los cinco Niños Lunares de The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask tienen un corte de pelo idéntico al del Vendedor de la Máscara Feliz. *Al caer la noche en The Wind Waker y en Twilight Princess se pueden identificar algunas constelaciones reales en el cielo estrellado. *El The Legend of Zelda para NES es el primer videojuego de la historia que cuenta con una batería interna para poder guardar la partida. *En la espada de Ganon Fantasma de Wind Waker, se puede leer en letras Hylian los nombres Zubora y Gabora, que son los herreros se Majora's Mask. *En The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time es posible enganchar la gorra del dueño del muelle de pesca en el anzuelo de la caña de pescar. Si en vez de devolvérsela es arrojada al agua, el hombre penalizará a Link con una multa de 50 Rupias. *En el interior de la casa del Almirante de The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword se puede encontrar un cuadro con dos Robots Antiguos en el Galeón de las Arenas parodiando la famosa escena de la película "Titanic" en la que los protagonista están en la punta del barco. *En The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess, Midna no aparece reflejada ni en los espejos ni en el hielo cuando monta a Link Lobo. *Si una de las manos de Bongo Bongo de Ocarina of Time es congelada por una flecha de hielo, la criatura tratará de liberarla del hielo a base de golpearlo con su otra mano libre. *En un principio, The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass iba a ser un juego multijugador del estilo de Four Swords y de Four Swords Adventures, pero se cambió la idea porque pensaban que la idea actual aprovecha mejor las posibilidades de la Nintendo DS. Mayo de 2015 *Al ralentizar e invertir el sonido producido por los ChuChus en The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker, se puede escuchar una discusión entre dos hombres japoneses. Lo que dicen se traduce como "Al menos yo no estoy calvo" y como "Teniendo la imagen que das, la gente pensará que eres un monstruo". *Según el videojuego Super Smash Bros. Brawl, el Sr. Escritor, y por tanto, el Dr. Left, están basados en el Dr. Wright de SimCity 64. *Al manipular The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask, se pueden encontrar unas escenas cinemáticas no usadas en las versión final del juego. En ellas, la Gran Hada entrena a Link y le hacía realizar flexiones y demás ejercicios físicos. *Si se retira la máscara al personaje Il Piantissimo del videojuego Super Mario Sunshine, se puede observar que es muy similar al maratoniano errante de The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time. Curiosamente, se puede participar contra ambos en una carrera. *En una misión de The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening, Link debe recuperar el sujetador rosa de Martha, la sirena. Sin embargo, el sostén fue sustituido por un collar en algunas versiones del juego. *En The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time 3D, la Tienda La Máscara Feliz tiene unos mostradores donde se encuentran expuestas las máscaras que el vendedor de máscaras lleva sujetas en su mochila en Majora's Mask. *En The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds se pueden encontrar referencias a otros juegos en las paredes de las casas. Además de la Máscara de Majora, también hay cuadros del tío de Link de A Link to the Past, del rostro de Makore y del crustáceo dibujado en el pijama azul de Link vistos en The Wind Waker o de la cara de los Robots Antiguos de Skyward Sword. *Los juegos The Legend of Zelda y Super Mario Bros. para NES fueron desarrollados al mismo tiempo. Por ello, cuando Shigeru Miyamoto tenía una idea, la clasificaba según el juego en el que encajaría. Algunas acababan apareciendo en ambos juegos, como Manhandla de The Legend of Zelda y las Plantas Piraña de Super Mario Bros.. *La descripción de las figuras de The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap pertenecientes a Nayru y a Din, se comenta que provienen de Labrynna y Holodrum, respectivamente. Sin embargo, por errores de traducción, llaman a estos lugares Labulen y Holdom. *En las fases beta de The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time, los Seis Medallones iban a ser objetos equipables, y podrían ser usados para teletransportarse entre las distintas áreas del juego. El la versión final, esto fue sustituido por las canciones que Sheik enseña a Link. Julio de 2015 *En The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask 3D hay un peluche idéntico al caballo de Ganondorf de The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time en la casa de campo del Rancho Romani. *En The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword, el dragón Lanayru sugiere a Link que cambie su nombre a DL 16-Link. DL son las siglas de Desierto de Lanayru, prefijo que compartiría con los Robots Antiguos, y 16 viene de que Skyward Sword es decimosexto juego de la saga. *En el nivel del juego Super Mario 3D World llamado "La ruta del arcoíris", se puede encontrar una gran plataforma formada por muchos paneles. Al caminar sobre ellos, se iluminan, y todos ellos activados forman la imagen de un Link de 8 bits idéntico al de The Legend of Zelda para NES. Además, al completar la imagen de Link, suena la clásica música que se escuha al abrir un cofre en la saga Zelda. *En una pintura del Castillo de Hyrule de The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds, se puede ver al Link de The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past luchando contra Ganon con la Espada Maestra y el Escudo Hylian. Sin embargo, en dicho juego Link nunca usó el Escudo Hylian. *Fanadi, una adivina de The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess, puede aconsejar a Link sobre el trabajo o sobre el amor. Si habla a Link sobre trabajo, dirá las siguientes palabras mágicas: "Tuoba ginklat i ma tahw...", que a la inversa sería: "What am i talking about...". Esto, al traducirlo significa: "De qué estoy hablando...". Del mismo modo, si predice el amor, dice: "Elihwa sekat gnidaol... tiaw...", que a la inversa sería: "Wait... loading takes awhile...", y en español queda como: "Espera... toma un tiempo cargarse...". *Normalmente, Link solo puede transformarse en Fiera Deidad en las batallas contra jefes, pero en The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask 3D, también puede transformarse en las dos zonas de pesca. Sin embargo, en estos lugares no podrá usar su espada. *Al invertir la canción del Cántico de la Diosa de Skyward Sword y el tema principal del Castillo de Lorule de A Link Between Worlds, se puede escuchar parte de la Nana de Zelda y del tema principal del Castillo de Hyrule de A Link to the Past y A Link Between Worlds, respectivamente. *"I am Error", la viral frase dicha por ese mismo personaje en Zelda II: The Adventure of Link, ha sida homenajeada por varios juegos y otros medios, por ejemplo, en The Binding of Isaac: Rebirth o en Super Paper Mario. *La risa de Vaati en The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap y la del vendedor de La Máscara Feliz usan exactamente el mismo clip sonoro. *Pese a que nunca es confirmado en ningún juego de la saga Zelda, la descripción del trofeo de Bigboy de Super Smash Bros. (3DS) asegura que dicho personaje es en realidad el nieto de Gonzo. Septiembre de 2015 *El nombre japonés de The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening, Kaeru no Tame ni Kane wa Naru, ya fue usado en un título anterior homónimo que no salió de Japón. Esto se ve reflejado en el personaje Richard, que ha sido importado del juego ya mencionado y hace múltiples referencias al mismo, como las ranas que lo acampañan o su tema musical. *En las versiones japonesas para Famicom Disk System de Zelda II: The Adventure of Link, el jefe del Palacio del Océano es el mismo que el del Palacio Midoro, es decir, Helmethead. Sin embargo, en la versiones del juego para Nintendo Entertainment System, se creó un nuevo jefe, Gooma. Además, Helmethead se conservó en las versiones japonesas posteriores para Game Boy Advance. *En The Legend of Zelda: Tri Force Heroes existe un objeto que consiste en unos guantes que permiten a Link lanzar bolas de fuego. Curiosamente, el efecto sonoro que se produce al lanzarlas es idéntico al que se escucha en la saga Super Mario al disparar estos mismos proyectiles gracias a la Flor de Fuego. *La manera de controlar a los Espectros en The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks ya apareció anteriormente en el modo Duelo (el multijugador local) de The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass. *En The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess hay dos personajes que llevan un nombre inspirado en el de Shigeru Miyamoto. Uno de ellos es un gato del Poblado Olvidado, ya que al hablar con él como Link Lobo, dice: "¡Konnichi Miau! ¡Yo ser Miaumoto!". El otro es el anciano Goron Goramoto (Don Shīgeru en japonés). *En la Cueva de los Dodongos de The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time, existe una placa metálica en la que están grabadas las mismas letras que en la placa que hay en la fuente del castillo de Peach en Super Mario 64. *En The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask 3D, pueden encontrarse repartidos por Términa tres juguetes clásicos fabricados por Nintendo: el Ten Billion Toy en la galería de tiro de Ciudad Reloj, el Ultra Hand en la tienda de bombas y el Love Tester en el laboratorio de desarrollo marino. *En un boceto del Hyrule Historia sobre The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass se puede ver que en un principio se pensó que el S.S. Linebeck fuese una galera en la que Tingle y uno de sus hermanos remasen a pedales. *En The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword se sigue la creación de la Espada Maestra desde la Espada Divina creada por la Diosa Hylia, que se forja en las Llamas Sagradas y recibe la bendición de la Diosa. Sin embargo, en The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess, la Princesa Zelda afirma que la Espada Maestra fue creada por los Sabios Antiguos. *En Ocarina of Time, Ganondorf tiene las orejas redondeadas, como es habitual en la raza Gerudo. Sin embargo, en The Wind Waker y en Twilight Princess pasa a tenerlas puntiagudas, como los Hylians, a pesar de que en los tres juegos se trata del mismo personaje. Noviembre de 2015 *Uno de los agujeros ocultos de The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess no fue editado para la versión de Wii, por lo que al recoger larvas de abeja, la caja de texto indica al jugador que las asigne a Y o X, botones pertenecientes al mando de Nintendo GameCube. *En The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages, hay un momento que recrea el juego arcade Donkey Kong de 1981. Este es cuando Vire secuestra a la Princesa Zelda en la Torre Negra y Link acude a su rescate. De este modo, Vire representaría a Donkey Kong; Zelda, a Pauline; y Link, a Jumpman. *En el trofeo del Tren Diabólico para Super Smash Bros. (3DS), se especifica que a pesar de que su rostro se parece al de Ganondorf, no existe ninguna relación entre ellos. *En The Legend of Zelda: Tri Force Heroes, existe un aspirante a Héroe Totémico que tiene el mismo aspecto que el sprite de Link en The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past, aunque adaptado al estilo gráfico de este juego y siendo su rasgo más notable su pelo rosa. Sin embargo, difiere en que este personaje no tiene las orejas puntiagudas típicas de los Hylianos. *En The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time, cuando Link entra en la sala donde se enfrenta a Link Oscuro, en un principio se ve su silueta reflejada en el agua. Sin embargo, después de llegar al fondo de la habitación, su reflejo deja de ser visible y es cuando Link Oscuro aparece. *En la versión de Zelda II: The Adventure of Link para la Family Computer, los diseños de los ladrillos de los palacios son o de color gris o uno de color azul. Sin embargo, en el juego para Nintendo Entertainment System, cada uno de los palacios cuenta con un color específico y único. *Durante el primer ciclo de tres días de The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask, el tiempo interno del juego transcurre un 66% más rápido de lo normal. *En The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks, debido a una mala traducción del juego al español, en un momento dado Bigboy se refiere a Nico como al abuelo de Link. Este error se debió a que en Aldea Nostra, la gente se suele referir a él cariñosamente como el "abuelo Nico". *Durante una entrevista, Eiji Aonuma comentó que el hecho de que la línea de máscaras con forma de animal de The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask coincida con cinco de los personajes de la saga Star Fox fue pura casualidad; o al menos que a él no se le informó de ello. *En la barandilla de la base de la escalera de madera que lleva a la Efigie de la Diosa de The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword, se puede ver el número 25, que hace referencia al 25º aniversario de la academia de caballeros (y por consiguiente a los 25 años que cumplía la saga The Legend of Zelda con ese juego).